


地上的星星

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Revolutionary War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 一段关于星星、黑夜与自由的回忆。它既不重要，也不沉重。





	地上的星星

 

预算削减，他们是这么说的。但就算这样也不能让他，美利坚合众国本国，乘经济舱回纽约！如果被大西洋彼岸某个牙尖嘴利的国家知道了，下次见面时他一定会被狠狠嘲笑，对此阿尔弗雷德毫不怀疑。

“拜托，伙计，我们又不是没有多的私人飞机。”在电话里，他这么向他的老板求情。是的，他与老板是能够互称“伙计”的关系。伙计，兄弟，哥们，随便什么。私底下他的历任老板对他总是很宽容。

然而这一回他的诉求没能得到重视。

“是时候纠正一下你那大肆挥霍公共资源满足私人兴趣的习惯了。”他的老板说。

只不过是一架总统专机，称之为“公共资源”太不公平，阿尔弗雷德想。再说，在独立日前一天去大洋另一端陪几年未见的酒鬼老哥看球、喝两杯，也绝非他的“私人兴趣”——好吧，是挺私人的，但打电话提出这个古怪邀约的可不是他。他千里迢迢飞到伦敦机场，开车去英格兰边境某个小酒馆里，从一堆臭烘烘的酒鬼中捞出亚瑟，正准备从牛仔裤袋里摸钱包帮忙付账，就被摁在吧台前，被迫抱着啤酒杯看完一场与他没什么关系的足球赛。刚开始，一切都很令人烦躁；后来，他逐渐学会乐在其中。

“你说，到时候你会不会和弗朗西斯在球场上碰面？”他凑向身边问。

金发绿眼的男人侧头，朝他翻个白眼，继续专注盯电视屏。

阿尔弗雷德忘了他当时是怎么反应的，或许只是耸耸肩，让话题自然死亡。事情一旦同时牵扯到他们三个国家总容易变得尴尬。

历史遗留问题。

机舱内十分狭窄，空气发酸，空调还疑似运转失灵。阿尔弗雷德刚在靠窗的座位上坐下，没几分钟便有一位年轻的母亲抱着儿子坐到他身旁。他在内心大声地叹了口气。“需要帮忙吗，夫人？”他问，朝对方腿边的行李袋伸出手去。

母亲抱着儿子，应接不暇，向他连声道谢。

飞机起飞没多久就在剧烈地上下颠簸，差点颠出阿尔的晕机症；老天在上，他可曾经是名飞行员。航空餐盒被收走后，飞机广播开始提醒：“为了让乘客休息得更好，我们将调暗灯光。”灯暗了。与之相对地，窗外，云层下漆黑的海面开始浮现。

这是条跨越大西洋的航线。如果飞机在内陆飞行，他将能看见城镇的灯光。千家万户的灯火点连成线又成面，就像闪光的神经网络，大地上的星海。

——“从那片海里您能看到什么？”

一个人的脸久违地出现在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里。这段对话发生在1780年，一个深夜。他与拉法叶侯爵面对面站在半敞开的帐篷外，身后不远是正在休眠的军队。法国人晃着手里的水壶，用深色的眼睛注视他。

这个问题对他而言很奇怪，因此他抬头，随对方一起仰望天上的星海。

“呃，不知道，星星，上帝之类的？”

说完他就咬了下舌头。上帝这个概念还是他们现在共同的敌人教给他的。操。

拉法叶笑了，拍拍他的肩膀，“我看见未来。”

他瞪大眼睛，望了对方一会儿，在确认对方眼中的确是认真的光芒后展出一个大大的微笑：他的招牌“抱歉搞不清楚状况不过伙计我喜欢你”式笑容。

“哇，那可真闪亮。”

而现在的他看起来完全与闪亮无缘。他刚同军队结束一段跋涉，腰酸腿疼，浑身泥泞，都忘了上次洗澡是什么时候。他看见拉法叶又笑了。“对不起，先生，瞧我又在自说自话。我只是在想，不知道哪一天我能看到星星也出现在这片土地上。在每个角落，不只是战场。”

他在说罗斯夫人缝的那面旗子，阿尔弗雷德想。旗上有十三颗星星，绕成一圈，看上去像一个圆满的理想，一幅愿景。自由的愿景。

“是啊，”他望着星空，说。“要把英国佬的旗子都赶跑。”

小腿肚冷不丁被踹了一脚，令阿尔弗雷德从回忆回到现实。他扭头，与身旁那个还不到椅背高的始作俑者正好对上视线。

“哦，天哪，很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，”男孩的母亲，那个年轻而疲惫的女人，赶忙将儿子的腿拉过去，低头对他道歉。“他平常不会这样，今天不知道为什么……”

“没关系，”阿尔弗雷德说。“只是坐飞机太不舒服。谁都有烦躁的时候，是不是，孩子？”

说这话的他自己其实也正处在烦躁的波浪的顶端。不仅因为这该死的令人不舒服的经济舱，还因为某个醉鬼、沉闷的足球赛、送醉鬼回家后遗留在T恤上的臭味，还有明天这个特殊的日子。独立日。不知道为什么他必须出席纽约那场烟花表演。当一样富有纪念意义的活动每年每年地重复太多遍，就令人厌烦了，起初的意义也快被消磨。人们只会记得烟花、彩带，还有大棚里的点心。

“你的毛病就在于容易厌烦。”亚瑟曾告诉他。

当然接着亚瑟很快又补充说：“之一，”接着列举了一大堆他的其他毛病。阿尔弗雷德熟练地反击，冷嘲热讽，但心里还为那首先出现的指控而有些不是滋味。他才不是那种健忘的国家。至少重要的事情他不会忘。

——“‘英国’，我是说，亚瑟·柯克兰，他是不是和您住过一阵？就像一对兄弟，我听说。” 拉法叶小心翼翼地提道。

啊，老问题。他跟几乎每一位知道他真实身份的人都解释过。

“恐怕不是你想象的那样，”他挠挠头说。“ 这场战争、我在做的事情，和那没有关系。是……该怎么说？我必须这么做，不单是因为我自己。有些事物就应该是它们该有的样子。你能明白吗？”

微微点头，拉法叶将他的话很轻地复述了一遍：事物该有的样子。

“我想我能明白您的意思。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他。

“你呢？你又是为什么要来到这个战场？”

“或许与您相同。”拉法叶对他拉出一个微笑。“我刚到这里时，法国一片混乱；当然现在也是。我期盼在新大陆找到某些东西，与自由的意志相关。如今我可能找到了。”

“自由意志，哈！”他伸个腰，听见骨头咔咔作响。“现在我们都知道抓住那玩意儿有多累！”

“保持它也会同样辛苦，以致更甚，”拉法叶说。“但我不会放弃。”

阿尔弗雷德又看了他一眼，扭头看向篝火。

“再之后呢？”他问。“如果赢了这场仗，你打算怎么办，回法国？”

“当然。我要回到祖国身边。”拉法叶说。

噢，弗朗西斯听了会很高兴的。阿尔弗雷德只是这么想想，没有说。老实说他并不是很乐意放对方走。

“好运会眷顾你的。”最后他说。

“您也一样，”拉法叶弯腰致意道。这个动作由他做出来分外优雅，哪怕他一身戎装。

“愿我们的努力，能够让这片土地与法兰西的土地在百年之后都沐浴在自由的星光下。”

机舱内的嗡鸣声将阿尔弗雷德吵醒。在他身侧，男孩挨在母亲的肩头，打着呼噜。大部分乘客已经靠在椅背上睡着了。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻翻了个身，面朝身边窗外。一开始，铺展在他眼前的是大片无垠的云浪，几分钟时间，云雾突然被冲散开来，现出深远的夜空。纽约城出现在他眼前。自由女神伫立在船只往来如梭的纽约港上，火炬与城市的灯火让她身披通亮的光。她高举火炬，眺望大海，头顶上是整片漆黑的夜幕。

他注视着她。就在此时，一个人在他背后轻轻地说话了。

“看，‘自由照耀世界’。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *拉法叶侯爵为美国独立战争的胜利贡献了决定性的功劳。在完成使命离开美国后，他为大革命四处奔劳，再没有与昔日战友在自己的国家里相遇。他最终逝世在家中一间挂满美国地图的房间里，埋葬于来自独立战争战场的泥土中。美军参加一战时的口号是：“拉法叶，我们来了！”  
> ——整理自《两个世界的英雄——拉法耶特小传（修订版）》
> 
> 这篇东西可能该叫做《阿尔弗雷德的中年危机（？）》…
> 
> 受启于音乐剧《汉密尔顿》的曲目: Yorktown(The World Turned Upside Down). 写得比较乱，因为作者本人脑子不清醒。以后假如有机会想认真写写拉法叶侯爵的故事x


End file.
